


Sneak

by KarouYamisaki



Series: House of Many Ways [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor Convinces his granddaughter to come with him on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak

"But what about Mum and Dad?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Well they don't need to know, we can go to New New Earth and be back before breakfast." He smiled trying to convince the small girl to come with him, he could see the wheels spinning in her ginger head.

"But Mum didn't say I could go." The little girl whispered, tugging on the zipper of her jumper nervously. Brown eyes darting away from his pale green ones to the sand beneath her boots.

"I'll deal with your mother, Isabella, after all I'm her Father." the little girl giggled when he winked, if her mother had been there she'd be throwing such a fit, but she was still asleep right now. But not for long once she would hear the familiar engines outside. Might be more then just the trip to New Earth then...maybe Barcelona as well, and a visit with Bob the Fish...

"So do you want to come?"

Glancing back at her home she grinned, nodding excitedly as she took her grandfathers hand. He grinned scooping her up into his arms, sending the young girl into a fit of giggles

"Yes! Clara this is going to be so brilliant!"

fin?


End file.
